Dragonball X: The King Plake Saga
by freddyfan6776
Summary: Set in the other end of the galaxy and after the defeat of Buu. A clone of Goku, Okaro, is made with sinister intentions. However, the clone is too much like Goku and makes the decision to be better. What happens then? Find out in this story that Will be the first of 4 books.
1. chapter 1

"King Plake, it's been a long and grueling process but he is ready." The doctor said, twitching in fear. King Plake was looking directly down upon his marvelous creation, he couldn't believe that he had actually succeeded in creating a clone so powerful.

"Are you absolutely sure that we obtained Goku's DNA? If it happened to be his father's, or even Turles' I'd..." The King was enraged, something that he'd be quite frequently. The doctor was nervous to answer and he should be, the last one got it wrong and the mistake ended up with the doctor being blasted into the nearest star.

"Yes sir, I made sure to get what you want, I'm 100% positive that this clone is made from the DNA of the mighty Gok..." King Plake had a tight grasp around the doctors throat.

"I will not have that monkey be referred to as mighty on my ship!" Before the doctor could say another word the King tightened his grip and snapped the doctor's neck. "Hm, it's not like I needed him Any longer anyway," King Plake moved to the chamber that the clone was sitting in, "time to wake you up."

After a couple buttons were pushed the chamber opened. "Let's see if it's true." The King shot a ki blast and blew up the chamber, for if the clone was as strong as Goku he would surely survive such a thing.

The clone was on the ground in front of King Plake, he seemed to be dead. "Wow, what a waste, I'm starting to believe that I'll never create a clone that can match the power of Goku." He kicked the clone into the air but that's where he stayed, floating in the air above the King. "So there is life in you."

Then all of a sudden the clone's eyes shot open, he was indeed alive. "Come down here."

"Why are you attacking me?" the clone dropped down to the ground, standing eye to eye with King Plake, "I thought I was supposed to be serving you." King Plake had to find a way to calm the situation, this clone was much stronger then the others. Maybe this clone was even stronger than the King himself.

"Well of course, I was just testing your power, and you passed with amazing results." Something else that King Plake realized was that he wasn't addressed properly, this clone wasn't wiped of all Goku's traits apparently.

"So, I have a serious question for you." The clone was looking down at the distance between the King and himself.

"Oh, let me guess, why did I create a clone? But I already gave you the answer in the data banks in your head."

Th clone proceeded to laugh uncontrollably, "no, no no," King Plake was thankful that he wasn't upset, "I want to know if I can get some food." The clone seemed to be embarrassed for asking the question, if he knew of his power he could take all the food he wanted.

"Well of course."

Sorry if this is a little rough, I've wanted to start this for a long time and I finally made the intro, I promise more will be clear later.


	2. Why He Was Born

"So much food!" The clone couldn't help himself, he first grabbed chicken, then moved on to something that resembled fish, and finally some fruits and veggies. His young mind reminded him that even Goku would eat the awful food to make sure he stayed in top shape.

"Well of course, what would you expect from a King." King Plake felt incredibly relieved to know that the clone seemed to finally be coming around.

"I guess you have a good point, but I know to call you King, so what will I be called?" The clone had that same embarrassed look from earlier, but he also seemed tired of being referred to as a clone . Although if he had any idea that he was as powerful as he was then then the clone would be a little to confident, so this would become an advantage for King Plake.

"Hm, that's an excellent question, what about Barrett?" The clone seemed disgruntled by the name, "What's the matter?"

"Well, I actually came up with a name," the clone seemed to be more comfortable then before, "I saw that the chamber I came out of had this name, the "Okaran 15" and I thought why not Okaro?" King Plake was surprised, he didn't expect the clone to discover something like that, and he really didn't need to know anymore about it either.

"I think that's a great name!" Maybe the King should have came up with an excuse for him to not take that name, but it seemed like a good idea to try and get on "Okaro's" good side. For what he's doing to that chicken leg would be what would happen to King Plake for sure. He was warned about creating a clone of a saiyan, that the end result would end in his demise but he wouldn't miss his goal.

"Good, I just don't understand why I was made?" asked Okaro, he had good reason to ask, not that he would get the truth.

"The answer is quiet simple Okaro, Goku may be one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy but he can't defend it all of once, so I thought making a clone of him would make all the sense." King Plake could only hope that this excuse would hold up in that mind of his, seeing that it wasn't fully developed yet.

"From my mind I don't see any threat that exists any longer." Okaro was surprisingly aware of the situation, even with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Ah, well, that's for now, a new threat cou..."

"Yes, this is true, I've seen Go..."

"YOU WILL LEARN TO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" King Plake slammed his fists down on the table, "Sorry, my anger."

Okaro didn't have a response, he had went into shock. The King hadn't acted like this up to this point, which had to mean that he wasn't acting as he usually did. One thing Okaro was thankful for was that he didn't have the foolish way of thinking out situations like Goku did, this must have been something King Plake did himself. "It's... fine."

"Good," King Plake's mood had already calmed so easily, "Then let's stop this feast and show you where you shall train.

I feel like I did a much better job with this chapter and I hope you all feel the same way. I have some great plans for the future of this story and I can't wait to tell it.


End file.
